Slave
by Krasnaya ledi
Summary: Lo encontró en un estado deplorable, como una fiera cuidando a su cría, él hacía lo mismo con ese bebé.


**Buenas noches, bueno hace mucho tiempo que no publico nada de este fandom, y bueno, es un ONE-SHOT, no habrá continuación alguna, este es mi último fic Kaname x Zero, hace mucho que lo tenía, pero le faltaba detalles y ahora se lo dejo como último regalo de navidad y de año nuevo espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Disclaimer: VK no es de mi propiedad, pertenece a su respectiva autora.**

 **Enjoy.**

 _ **Slave**_

Todo había terminado, había matado al traidor, su tío, Kuran Rido, pero no dejaba de sentirse intranquilo, quizás porque no lo había encontrado, seguramente huyo durante el ataque.

—Kuran-sama, al parecer hay sobrevivientes - dijo un soldado, quizás él aún estaba ahí, una pequeña esperanza surgió.

—¿Dónde están ahora?

—En uno de los calabozos subterráneos.

El soldado lo guio a una especie de cárcel subterránea, habitaciones con gruesas puertas de madera, un llanto los guío a una de ellas.

Al entrar sintieron el penetrante olor a sangre, cuerpos de los soldados de Kuran Rido destrozados, sus ojos lo guiaron al origen de los llantos, un bebé de no más de tres meses lloraba con fuerza, pudo sentir una gran energía rodear ese pequeño cuerpo, la energía de un sangre pura, la única explicación del porque estaba ese niño ahí, era un vástago de Rido.

La tenue luz de la entrada definía los rasgos del niño, piel blanquecina y cabello castaño.

—No tenemos opción...-dijo el castaño sacando una daga, no podía dejar que exista un descendiente del traidor, además tarde o temprano, se sabría que ese niño era el vástago de ese sujeto. Sería mejor para él —Lo siento...

Pero antes de poder hacer algo lo empujó lejos del niño.

—¡Señor! - los soldados de pusieron alrededor del castaño protegiéndolo, era obvio que el atacante era un nivel E, pero amenazaba a los presentes mientras protegía al niño, como una bestia protegiendo a su cría, algo único

—Maldita bestia - dijo uno pero antes de poder atacar fue detenido por el mismo príncipe. El hombre dio un paso atrás y dio camino libre a su líder.

A pesar de la escasa luz que alumbraba el lugar, el príncipe pudo ver quien era quien lo que lo atacó, al reconocerlo, se sorprendió mucho. Era alguien de piel blanca pálida, cabellos platinados, esos bellos ojos amatistas, eran completamente opacados por el rojo escarlata, y ese bello rostro, era ahora de una bestia con colmillos alargados dispuestos a defender al bebé. El castaño miraba con asombro la cantidad de heridas del joven peliplata, era increíble que aun débil sacaba fuerza para enfrentarse a ellos, pero esa fuerza duro poco, un solo golpe rápido en la nuca lo termino por dejar inconsciente, dejando desprotegido al niño.

—Vaya... -se oyó una voz débil pero audible, de las sombras apareció una mujer con iguales heridas al borde de otro colapso —Jamás pensé que usted sería capaz de matar a su propio hijo y a quien lo concibió...- la mujer sonrió y se desmayó de nuevo.

Obviamente el castaño se quedó perplejo por las palabras de la mujer, pudo obviar las palabras de la extraña, era una sirvienta del enemigo, probablemente estaba mintiendo, pero, al ver a ese joven, con el bebé entre sus brazos, sumando la posibilidad de que sea su hijo, ordenó que los sacaran del castillo ya cuando despertasen vería si las palabras de esa mujer eran verdaderas.

La mujer despertó de su letargo, cuando escuchó el sonido de los grilletes en sus muñecas no le importo, solo le preocupaba la seguridad de los mocosos.

—Ya despertó, me alegro - dijo el mismo sujeto que los llevó a ese lugar —Porque tiene mucho que explicar.

—Antes de responder a sus preguntas, quiero verlos - dijo con seriedad. Su petición fue cumplida, la mujer fue llevada a la habitación del amatista aun encadenada, lo que llamó la atención a los guardias fue que la mujer flotaba, y por una simple razón, no tenía pies. Cuando llegó sólo estuvo en el marco de la habitación bellamente decorada con objetos blancos, en la cama de sabanas de seda blanca, estaba el peliplata y su hijo, durmiendo tranquilamente.

—Es la primera vez que veo a los mocosos dormir tan tranquilos... de acuerdo, responderé sus preguntas. De ahí la mujer fue llevada al estudio del vampiro.

—¿Cuál es su nombre?

—Tsogare Akira.

—Tsogare, del clan cercano al cielo.

—Sí, soy una sacerdotisa.

—Ya lo note, los sacerdotes de tu clan tendían a amputarse los pies y extraerse los órganos reproductivos, como prueba de fe y su creencia de que no podían pisar tierra por su impureza y no tener ningún tipo de deseo carnal.

—Impresionante, sabe esas cosas de mi clan, me impresiona Kuran-kun. Y supongo que sabe que su clan acabo con el mío. Y por ello soy la única que queda y quedará en mi raza - dijo con enojo oculto.

—Usted sabe quién lo hizo.

—Claro, fue el mal nacido de Kuran Rido, no tiene que recordármelo.

—Y entonces, ¿por qué era su sirviente?

-Simple, uno; si escapaba me matarían de todas formas, los seres humanos tienen miedo a lo diferente, dos; Rido requería un médico, así que, a pesar de odiarlo, era protegida y tres; el muchacho que duerme ahí. No quería dejarlo desprotegido con ese animal.

—Iré al grano Akira - dijo serio —¿Por qué me dijo que ese niño es mío?

—Porque es verdad, usted es el padre de ese niño y quien lo concibió fue el mismo que lo protegió en el castillo. Por si no recuerda como, le debo recordar su visita de hace un año.

Si recordaba esa noche, fue la mejor de su vida, pero el chico era el juguete de su tío ya muerto, nada le ayudaba a saber si era verdad o no. A menos que...

Existía entre los tesoros de la familia Kuran un artefacto capaz de ver el pasado solo se necesitaba la lagrima y la gota de sangre de una persona para poder ver su pasado, se hacía llamar "La ventana de Chronos". Pero esta solamente podía revelar el pasado a una persona, así que solamente Kuran vería el pasado del amatista.

Los sirvientes la trajeron era un espejo del tamaño de una mesa era de bordes de oro y el centro era un espejo y en el reverso del artefacto estaba grabado el símbolo del Dios del tiempo.

—Vaya vaya, y yo que creí que estaba destruida esta cosa, sí que saben cuidar reliquias -dijo la mujer sorprendida.

—Necesitamos una gota de su sangre y del mocoso junto con una lagrima de ambos - explico el castaño.

—Está bien iré por la lagrima y la gota de sangre - dijo mientras se paraba y unos sirvientes la seguían —Vaya desconfianza.

La mujer entro a la habitación y dentro de un par de minutos salió con ambas cosas en diferentes recipientes.

—Muy bien, hora de ver el pasado - puso los dos elementos estos se fundieron y la ventana brillo -Adelante - el castaño toco con la palma de su mano el espejo y pudo ver el pasado de quien yacía dormido:

"Un niño de no más de ocho años jugaba con su hermano gemelo, jugando en la pradera, pero sus risas se apagaron al ver su pueblo entero ser destruido por vampiros. Cuando fueron a ver a sus padres, estos estaban muertos, y antes siquiera de poder reaccionar, fueron capturados. Y antes de poder rescatar a su hermano, una sombra enorme clavo sus colmillos en su frágil cuello dejándolo inconsciente.

Cuando el niño despertó no hallo a su hermano, y solo vio penumbras en una fría habitación, una mujer que parecía flotar le curo las heridas le dedico una mirada de compasión y se marchó, un soldado entro y le dijo que desde ahora trabajaría como sirviente de la familia Kuran, y lo pusieron a trabajar.

El niño no decía nada desde que había llegado, por varios meses había intentado escapar de una u otra forma, pero siempre terminaba en su celda golpeado de manera brusca y siendo curado todo el tiempo, y termino su escapatoria cuando el amo del castillo empezó a beber de él, siempre lo dejaba con un poco de sangre para que se recuperase y siguiese trabajando y eso era lo que empezó a hacer simplemente trabajaba y obedecía las ordenes, sin luchar, como podría haberlo hecho, pero antes de poder expresar su ira, la mujer lo detenía y le advertía que le darían un castigo peor que la muerte. Y a pesar que el niño no sabía del castigo, hacía caso a la mujer.

El dueño del lugar no había dejado de mirar al niño de manera perversa desde que llego, pero la misma mujer logro hacer que el vampiro detuviera sus ímpetus, explicándole que sería mejor cuando este tuviera quince años, el placer sería mejor, ya que como niño, no podría hacer nada, más que simplemente alimentarse de su sangre.

—El amo solo beberá tu sangre, no hará nada más, al menos hasta que no cumplas los quince años -el niño no respondió —Vaya aun sin hablar...bueno - la mujer movió sus manos en un elegante movimiento junto con un mantra conecto sus mentes, el niño podría comunicarse solo con ella.

—"Gracias"

—De que niño.

—"Usted puede..."

—Si, al menos solo conmigo así, será más fácil saber lo que quieres -rio la mujer -¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—"Kiryuu Zero, el suyo es..."

—Tsogare Akira, soy el medico de esta casa...irónicamente.

—"¿Irónicamente?"

—También soy prisionera, pero al saber de medicina vampírica, me mantiene a salvo de ser banquete de algunas de las bestias de este lugar, tu pronto serás protegido de alguna manera por Kuran Rido.

Así pasaron los años y el joven al cumplir los quince ya no solo sería un simple alimento para su amo, sino su juguete, su diversión.

La primera vez fue horrible y con el paso del tiempo no mejoro, solo podía abrazar el dolor y esperar a morir en una de esas, el dolor era terrible y Akira le daba un te bastante amargo después de cada sesión de tortura con su amo, le decía que era lo mejor para él y para sus heridas.

Pero era siempre igual, el señor de la misión tomándolo de manera brusca, obligándolo a hacer sexo oral, después de hacerlo, bebía de él y lo botaba al suelo como si se tratase de una muñeca de trapo, pero el hombre mataba a cualquiera que se atreviese a tocarlo, solo Akira podía ya que era su doctor, los demás no, y así fue durante tres años.

Una noche, no fue como otras, esta vez habría visitas, habría una gran fiesta.

—"El sobrino de Rido cumplirá veinte años, el maldito amo le tiene preparado una sorpresa, una de las sirvientas que es muy bonita será el regalo, al parecer será vestida como prostituta del oriente medio para dar más sensualidad a la chica, menudo pervertido, los demás servirán a los invitados. Nosotros no, yo porque soy una aberración para los de su lacra y tú porque no quiere que nadie de sus invitados estén tentados a robarte" -decía mientras machacaba unas hierbas.

—"¿Hoy no tomaré ese horrible té?"

—"No, ahora Rido no podrá estar contigo, la fiesta lo tendrá muy ocupado" -el chico supuso siempre que él te le ayudaba a curar la heridas internas así que no pensó en otra posibilidad.

—"Olvide mi libro"

—Ve por el antes que los guardias te vean, o peor, Rido.

El chico salió del cuarto y antes de llegar a su cuarto vio a una de las sirvientas llorando, estaba vestida de manera provocativa de seguro ella sería el regalo.

La chica lo vio y lo abrazo entre llantos, la chica le explico el motivo, se suponía que tenía que escapar con su novio, un guardia, ese mismo día, pero cuando su novio le dijo que ella sería el regalo del príncipe, tenía miedo, iba ser cruelmente violada y quien sabe quizás la mate. El joven vio verdad en sus ojos y él se prestó a ser el reemplazo de la mujer, la chica lo miro con esperanza, le dio un abrazo, lo ayudo a arreglarse, si el vampiro lo mataba sería algo maravilloso para él.

El chico estaba cubierto de joyas incrustadas con rubíes, y la parte inferior de su cuerpo estaba tapado levemente con telas de seda roja, y la parte inferior de su cara también cubierta, inclusive lo maquillo un poco y le lleno de perfume femenino para que todo piensen que el invitado de honor había estado realmente con una mujer, además para que el mismo Rido no sospeche nada y lo llevo al lugar, el cuarto donde se supone que sería tomada la chica tenía dos entradas, una por donde ella saldría y otra por donde saldría el joven.

La chica le agradeció y escapo con el guardia entre el tumulto de la gente.

El chico estaba feliz de haber ayudado, además, si era descubierto por Rido quizás lo mataría, así que mejor aún, al fin pondría punto final a su tortura, mejor libertad que la muerte, dudaba que hubiese una

Cuando estuvo listo fue a la habitación donde seria tomado, era una habitación grande y lujosa, llena de adornos, y tenía un leve perfume de rosas rojas. La puerta se abrió he hizo una reverencia inclinando todo su cuerpo.

—Déjame verte...

La voz era la de un joven casi de su edad, era un joven alto y esbelto, tenía el cabello marrón, la piel algo tostada y sus ojos eran café rojizos, eran un bellos ojos, por primera vez se perdió en una mirada, y no por miedo, pero era un Kuran, era el sobrino de su violador y amo, así que haría lo que le habían enseñado, ser obediente, satisfacer en lo más mínimo y por sobre todo, ser completamente dócil.

El joven lo vio, al ser cubierto por esas telas de seda era difícil distinguir la apariencia del joven, pero sus ojos amatista, eran tan hermosos que el también se perdió en su mirada. El castaño pudo ver que no era una chica ya que podía notar las partes íntimas de su acompañante debajo de esas telas tan delgadas y lisas, pero eso era lo de menos

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? - el muchacho no respondió — ¿Eres mudo? - el chico asintió —¿Pero podrías escribir tu nombre? -el chico negó, ahí el castaño se dio cuenta que "la joven" no tenía permitido revelar su nombre.

—Mi nombre es Kuran Kaname, un placer ver tan bello joven ante mí - dijo intentando calmar la tensa atmosfera.

Ya no había tiempo que perder, si Akira lo encontraba las cosas se pondrían feas. Se entregaría a ese hombre.

El chico se acercó al joven le acaricio el rostro, y bajo hasta su miembro sacándolo de las vestiduras y metió el miembro en su boca, obviamente causo un sobresalto al joven quien lo detuvo rápidamente con el rostro completamente sonrojado.

—¿Qué haces? -lo levanto con el rostro sonrojado, el chico lo miro confundido, ¿No le gustaba? —Uno no comienza así ¿Quién te dijo que haya que hacer eso? - la respuesta se respondió sola, obviamente la idea le molesto, pero él le enseñaría otra forma al joven esclavo de tener relaciones.

El joven noble, lo levanto y acerco sus labios de una forma suave, algo delicada. Sintió su cuerpo estremecerse por aquel acto, fue nuevo, no había rudeza, ni asco, se sentía flotar, el beso fue suave por un instante pero luego se tornó más intenso, esta vez el chico sentía espasmos más fuertes, corrientes eléctricas suaves pero que hacían sentirse raro, el castaño se separó de el para poder respirar, el chico tenia las mejillas rosadas y el cuerpo, cálido, muy cálido.

—Así uno comienza - sonrió coqueto mientras lo guiaba a la cama de manera delicada lo recostó en ella como si tuviese miedo de que se rompiera, poco a poco empezó a desnudarlo, mientras daba besos mariposa por su cuello, vio el tatuaje, una cruz con una rosa en el centro; Zero se la había hecho cuando cumplió dieciocho años, Akira fue la que lo hizo, dijo que era una marca de protección contra lo espíritus malignos; además que era una forma de rebeldía en esa época de su adolescencia.

Poco a poco el joven fue despojado de las telas de seda que cubrían su piel de alabastro mostrándose al castaño que lo admiraba en silencio, esa mirada lo puso tenso, y nervioso tanto que sus mejillas se habían coloreado de un tierno tinte rojo, algo nada común en ese acto, su cuerpo se sentía más y más cálido con cada suave roce, el castaño quería hacer que el peli plateado sintiera la necesidad de ser tocado, de ser tomado, no sabía quién era el hombre que lo torturaba, pero algo seguro era que el joven no disfrutaba las caricias de ese tipo, es más, apostaba a que este estaba completamente acostumbrado a la violencia durante el sexo; ser mordido, y profanado con brutalidad que lo dejaría herido por días.

—No tengas miedo -acaricio su rostro de forma dulce -Disfrutaras esto -se empezó a quitar la ropa mostrando su fuerte y bien formado cuerpo, se acercó a su cuello y empezó a lamerlo en tanto frotaba ambos miembros. Dios, Zero estaba delirando de lo que se llamaba placer, algo que sabía muy bien fingirlo, pero esta era la primera vez que lo disfrutaba de verdad. Su cuerpo se movía y temblaba ante las corrientes eléctricas que recorrían su espalda. El castaño se separó y tomo su labios con deseo, esta vez fue algo impulsivo, pero no dejaba de ser placentero, al punto que este correspondía al instante, después de ese beso tan intenso, el castaño bajo hacia las piernas del más joven dando besos suaves en los lados interiores de sus muslos, sus besos llegaron a la entrada de Zero quien reacciono al instante, el joven estaba lamiendo su entrada de forma rápida lubricando su interior, el chico cubrió su boca, no por vergüenza, sino por miedo a ser descubierto, Rido jamás lo había hecho gemir así, lo que hacía era fingir que lo sentía, si se escuchaba sus gemidos seria descubierto, era mejor acallarlos lo más que podía.

Cuando el castaño vio el miedo en los ojos del muchacho, entendía su miedo.

—Respira profundo - dijo acariciando su rostro, el chico hizo caso y sintió como su cuerpo era profanado por el falo de otro vampiro, era doloroso, a pesar de estar ya acostumbrado, ahora sabía que en el momento de ser penetrado serían los movimientos sin piedad o eso el creía. El castaño respiraba hondo varias veces para hacer que el chico se acostumbrase a la intrusión y al tamaño. Zero vio el rostro del joven, notaba que estaba resistiendo no moverse hasta estar seguro, eso fue muy amable de su parte, poco a poco sintió algo más que dolor, era un placer eléctrico, necesitaba que el otro se moviera, el chico movió un poco sus caderas extendiendo sus brazos, atrapando así el cuello del castaño y uniendo sus labios de una forma suave y algo brusca.

Ese gesto fue la señal que quería, comenzó a moverse de manera lenta y poco a poco mas rápida, necesitaba entrar más, de un movimiento levanto su pierna izquierda y la puso sobre su hombro para ser más profunda la penetración, el chico se tapó la boca incluso mordía la almohada o gemía cubriéndose completamente debía callar ese placer, cuando volvieron a la posición del principio el castaño beso de nuevo los rosados labios de Zero mientras se movía.

Los movimientos se hacían más rápidos, lo que era pauta para el final, el chico se abrazó fuertemente al castaño rasguñando incluso la espalda del joven, un último movimiento y llegaron ambos al final, el castaño termino dentro del joven y este entre ambos, el chico respiraba entre cortado con gotas de sudor perlando su cuerpo.

Sintió algo cálido en su cuerpo, algo diferente, pero decidió dejarlo pasar.

—*Ese mocoso se está tardando, es solo un libro por Dios, mejor será que vaya a buscarlo* - pensó molesta la mujer mientras se levantaba y se dirigía al cuarto del chico, pero al llegar no estaba, ahora si estaba preocupada, busco por todos lados, pero nada, hasta que vio a otra de las sirvientas.

—¿Has visto a Zero?

—No, no está y tampoco está arriba -dijo la chica.

Una idea paso por su cabeza, era mejor desecharla.

—¿Dónde está la chica que se entregaría hoy al sobrino del amo?

—Ahora mismo lejos de aquí.

—¿Qué?

—Alguien está sustituyendo a Mildred, ella ahora debe estar en el muelle con su novio huyendo de aquí, que suerte tiene, muchas ya habríamos escapado, pero todos estamos arriba.

—Incluido Zero...Mierda ese muchacho... - la mujer temerosa se dirigió al pasaje que daba con la habitación donde estaba el príncipe.

En la habitación...

Fue una media hora extenuante, pero ambos estaban plenos, Kuran Kaname sí que había disfrutado de su regalo, quizás demasiado, no sabía por qué pero no fue sexo lo que tuvieron, tampoco hicieron el amor, algo que para el otro era completamente diferente a lo que hacía con su amo cada maldita noche.

El castaño beso su frente con ternura, algo nunca sentido.

—¿Te gusto? -pregunto el príncipe, el chico con las mejillas rojas como amapolas asintió y frunció su seño —Me alegro mucho, ojala que podamos repetirla.

-No lo creo.

Ambos vieron a quien le había respondido, era la mujer que estaba poyada en el marco de la puerta, y a pesar que su rostro estaba cubierto a excepción de su ojos, su mirada no lucia muy feliz.

—"Zero, toma tus ropas y retírate ahora, antes de que seas descubierto" - el chico la miro fijamente en ese lapso y se fue, simplemente le dedico una mirada a su amante de una noche y se fue apresurado a arreglarse antes de que Akira se enojase más —Espero que haya disfrutado de su regalo joven Kuran.

—Si bastante, me gustaría saber su...

—Será mejor que no lo sepa joven Kuran - corto tajante —Ese chico está prohibido, absolutamente nadie puede tocarlo.

—¿Quién lo dice? - pregunto desafiante.

—El amo Rido - la respuesta lo dejo atónito —El mocoso, por ayudar a una chica, la persona con la que debía estar, la reemplazó, ese es el motivo del por qué estuvo con usted.

—Así que jamás podré volverlo a ver.

—Si valora la vida del niño, pues si, le pido de favor que mienta a los comensales, diga que estuvo con una mujer, buenas noches joven Kuran.

—Buenas noches - dijo el chico mientras veía la puerta cerrarse.

A unos minutos salió el joven y muchos le preguntaron cómo fue esa experiencia, dio una corta opinión negando dar detalles y solamente agradeció a su tío por el presente.

Al día siguiente en la mañana, Zero había sufrido un colapso cuando ayudaba a la vieja mujer a limpiar algunas cosas, cuando despertó vio a la mujer sin pies preparar algo que olía terriblemente mal.

—"¿A quién intentas matar con ese brebaje?" - la mujer dejo la olla y sentó al chico en la cama con el rostro extremadamente serio.

—"Zero" - llamó preocupada —"Cuando te acostaste con ese muchacho, el termino dentro de ti, ¿verdad?"

—"Si, pero que tiene de malo, Rido lo hace también"

—"Pero en cuanto terminas tomas él té" -el chico la miro confundido —"Él te que te daba, ayudaba a que no quedes encinta"

El chico esta vez quedo en blanco.

—"Mierda, debí decírtelo, pero por idiota no te lo dije, ahora estarías sin este maldito dilema" -se regañaba a sí misma la bruja.

—"¿Cómo sabes que puedo dar a luz?"

—"Tu clan, los Kiryuu conocí a varios de los tuyos con esta misma situación, la mayoría por no decir casi todos los donceles, como se les llama a los hombres que pueden tener hijos, pierden a sus hijos durante el parto o durante una pelea ya que sus vientres no crecen, los bebés nacen de una forma distinta, muchos de los míos, incluyéndome, ayudamos a esos donceles" – dijo mezclando mejor el líquido —"Una cosa ventajosa de esto, es que los donceles quedan, "preñados" por así decirlo, al día siguiente de haber tenido relaciones, y presentan al instante lo síntomas, pero eso pasan muy rápido, me alivia un poco haberme dado cuenta antes"

—"Entonces tendré un bebé..." -dijo mientras se tocaba el vientre.

—"Ibas, porque lo perderás, justo ahora" -dijo seria mientras le entregaba un cuenco con ese brebaje.

—"¿Quieres que lo pierda...?"

—"Por supuesto, lo hago por tu bien y por la del niño -dijo mientras apagaba el fuego -Si Rido se entera de tu embarazo ten por seguro que estarás muerto. Un vampiro sangre pura emite una energía propia, cuando este tiene un hijo, el niño emite la energía de los padres cuando cumple seis meses, cuando Rido sienta la energía de su sobrino en tu hijo, ten por seguro que te matara a ti, a tu hijo y a su sobrino -la mujer le tomo de las manos y lo miro con un gesto más triste ahora —No quisiera matar a un niño que es ajeno a todo esto, pero su vida correrá peligro al instante que nazca, no quiero ver a un pobre recién nacido ser asesinado por ese bastardo"

—"Perder a este niño..." -el chico toco su vientre -"Akira, ¿existe un hechizo que erradique la energía que emite un vampiro?"

—"Pues sí, no es complicado...un minuto, Zero, no" – contestó tajante —"Ese niño debe morir"

—"No quiero - el chico abrazo su vientre —Sé que lo que haces es por mi bien, pero, siento que este niño debe nacer"

—"¿Por qué?"

—"El niño no fue producto de una violación - eso la dejo pensativa —Kuran-sama fue amable, jamás pensé sentir eso en mi vida, este niño, nacerá de la amabilidad, además, con esto, recupere algo que creí perdido - la mujer estuvo atenta a la respuesta —Huir de aquí... tengo un motivo por el cual irme de aquí, darle una mejor vida a mi hijo..."

La mujer lo miro con seriedad pero el chico no aceptaría perder al niño bajo ninguna circunstancia.

—"Demonios... Supongo que no tengo alternativa, si tú te vas, voy contigo, necesitaras a un médico que sepa de estos casos -dijo resignada —Al menos hay que estar aquí un tiempo para planificar el escape" - el chico abrazo a la mujer quien consideraba como su madre, tenían un motivo para escapar.

El paso de los meses eran difíciles, Rido comenzó a quedarse más tiempo con Zero que antes, incluso no lo hacían, solo el hombre dormía a su lado, dificultando la huida, y mantenerse el junto al niño con vida era más difícil, y lo peor de todo era que el niño había nacido en el castillo, y no como habían planeado, ahora debían ser más cuidadosos con Rido y sus guardias, corrían mucho peligro.

Y el día Rido se enteró de la verdad, el castillo fue atacado.

Todo estaba oscuro, se sentía muy débil, tampoco escuchaba el llanto de su hijo, no podía ver a Akira pero sentía su sangre, mucha sangre, mezclada con la suya, su cuerpo no podía más, no podía con tanto dolor.

—Guardias, mátenlos a los tres - dijo mientras salía de la celda —Yo matare a mi querido sobrino... – terminó con esas palabras destilando odio y sus ojos prometían sangre a quien toco a su amado juguete.

—La vieja ya está por morir - dijo uno —Sabes el amo dijo que lo matemos, pero no que no nos divirtamos antes de matarle - dijo riendo junto con el otro

—Sí, pero primero matemos al bastardo luego nos divertiremos con él - dijo mientras agarraba de manera brusca al bebé que produjo un llanto audible.

Zero ya no sentía nada, pero cuando vio a su hijo ser agarrado de esa manera, su cuerpo cambio, sus garras salieron y sus colmillos se afilaron, antes de poder ser tocado, el amatista se liberó matando en el proceso al guardia y rescatando a su hijo mientras lo defendía del otro guardia, era como una madre lobo defendiendo a su cría, cuando el guardia de Rido intento matarlo Zero lo empujo y pudo matar al sujeto rasgándole el cuello desangrándolo sus sentido estuvieron alerta cuando vio a más soldados junto a su líder entrar, lo demás ya formaba parte de las memorias de quien vio todo.

Cuando salió del espejo no mostraba reacción alguna.

—Ahora que sabes la verdad ¿qué harás?

El castaño la miro y fue a ver a Zero, cuando entro a la habitación vio al nombrado abrazar a su hijo en su cama, estaba muy confundido, pero ya no sentía peligro en el aire, y pronto pudo sentir la presencia del vampiro amable. Kuran se quedó estoico al ver una hermosa imagen de él y de su hijo, y ahora que Zero era libre, el podía hacer que este se enamore de él como siempre había esperado, porque si, él se había enamorado de ese joven amatista, podríamos llamarlo amor a primera vista.

—¿Cómo se sienten?

—...Bien...-dijo el amatista en voz baja, hacia años de que no pronunciaba palabra alguna, pero esta vez era necesario hablar y no tener a Akira como interprete —Gracias... - el castaño se sintió muy alegre al escuchar la voz del joven, sentía que tal vez si el menor podría abrirse a él y ser más, mucho más.

—Al fin puedo oírte hablar -sonrió provocándole un sonrojo al peliplata, un sonrojo suave y adorable para el castaño —Quería hablar contigo... - el castaño se sentó en el borde de la cama mirándolo a los ojos, hacía mucho tiempo que no miraba esas bellas obsidianas —Ya sé que ese niño es mío - el amatista abrazó con fuerza a su hijo en modo protector —Tranquilo, no es lo que piensas, nuestro hijo merece vivir en un ambiente con sus padres, en un acogedor hogar - extendió su mano al rostro blanquecino y la acarició de manera suave y amorosa —Quédate aquí.

Las palabras asombraron al amatista haciendo que el abriera sus ojos de par en par.

—Criaremos a nuestro hijo en esta casa, Akira vivirá aquí también, esta casa necesita un doctor -sonrió mirando a la mujer que estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

—Como tu doctora te aconsejo eso, pero recuerda Zero es tu decisión.

El amatista vio a su hijo quien dormía en sus brazos, marcharse nunca sería una buena opción para su hijo, aquí tenia techo y cuidado de ambos padres, lo haría por su hijo.

—De acuerdo, viviré contigo.

—Estupendo - sonrió el castaño acariciando su rostro -¿Ahora si podrías decirme tu nombre? -dijo más cerca de él.

—Kiryuu Zero - respondió mientras es niño abría sus ojos, eran sus ojos, y el suave cabello era de su "madre"

—Hermoso nombre - sonrió acariciando la cabeza del bebé —¿Cómo se llama nuestro hijo?

—Yoru, en honor a mi padre - dijo entregado a su hijo los brazos de su padre.

—Es tan pequeño y lindo - dijo mientras el niño tomaba su dedo y sonreía, lo que causo ternura en ambos.

La mujer esbozo una sonrisa, cerró la puerta y se marchó dejando a una linda familia.

—*Zero, mereces a alguien que te amé con todo su ser, a ti y a tu hijo, y Kuran es el hombre indicado, estoy segura que te darás cuenta tarde o temprano*

Su vida había cambiado, pero aun no era el final del camino para ser totalmente feliz.

 **THE END**

Antes de cualquier pregunta, sí, estoy a favor del aborto.

Con este fic concluyo mis aportes al fandom de VK en el shipp KanameZero, una simple razón es que con el pasar del tiempo, la emoción se apagó, además que el manga no ayudaba en nada, sólo eso deben saber.

Gracias a mis lectores tanto los que comentaban como los lectores fantasmas.

Mil gracias por su apoyo.

Kiryuu Mayuki.


End file.
